Novel N-acylsulfonamide apoptosis promoters are described in, for example, U.S. Patent Publication US2005/0159427A1, U.S. Pat. No. 7,390,799 B2 (referred to hereinafter as the “'799 Patent”) and elsewhere. Synthetic routes for the preparation of N-acylsulfonamide apoptosis promoters are described in the '799 Patent and K. Ding, et al. (Synthesis, 2008, 15, 2398-2404).